Intercambio
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Ahora que Irie Naoki había escogido una candidata, se propone en conocerla mejor a través de las cartas. 2da parte de "sueño"
1. La contestación de Aihara

A la mañana siguiente, arribó a la escuela con su impecable imagen, pasando por el pasillo donde su casillero lo esperaba.

Antes de entrar por la puerta principal del instituto, alcanzó a ver unos sujetos que pedían donaciones para Aihara Kotoko, algo que se le hizo exagerado y por tanto, mal llevadero. Lo comprobó al ver que Kotoko intentaba por todos los medios quitarlos de la vista de los demás estudiantes que en vez de estar apoyándola, se reían de ella.

Pasó desapercibido esa mañana, no queriendo parecer un estorbo para la chica, que aunque enérgica se mostraba, desconocía cómo se sentía por dentro; de seguro pésimo.

Al abrir su casillero, una carta del mismo papel rosa pálido cayó encima de su cabeza.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, incrédulo ante la carta.

Le había respondido.

La abrió de inmediato, ansioso de ver el contendido. La carta decía:

_Querido Irie-kun:_

_No sabía que responderías a mi carta, la verdad es que_

_No esperaba una respuesta a mi confesión. _

_Esperaba todo menos una respuesta. _

_Me has hecho feliz con tu carta, conocer tu letra_

_Fue bonito. _

_Sabes?_

_Ayer perdí mi casa, pero no las esperanzas para estar a tu lado. _

_Por supuesto que quiero conocerte, _

_Empezaré diciéndote que mi color favorito es el rosa._

_Y el tuyo? Cuál es?_

_—__Aihara Kotoko_

Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo del traje, satisfecho con su decisión. Le esperaba un inmenso intercambio de información entre ellos para saber si las cosas funcionarían.

Sonrió contento al saber que a ella le gustaba el color rosa.

Por algo se empezaba…


	2. Los conflictos internos de Irie Naoki

_Cuando estoy solo en mi cuarto, de noche,_

_mirando las paredes verdes de pradera,_

_tú vienes a mí como un silencio blanco,_

_subes por la almohada, asciendes por mi cuello_

_y te metes en mi cuerpo como un viento. _

_No deberías venirme cuando duermo,_

_pues no te siento y te extraño._

_Entonces creo yo que nunca más podría,_

_volver a ser dos o algún nosotros,_

_sino siempre uno solo._

_Un solitario lleno de sonidos negros._

En el salón de clases pensaba en el poema de Miguel Ángel Gómez, uno de los otros poemas que leyó en la biblioteca tiempo atrás.

El poema de "Vienes a mi como un silencio blanco" le hizo sentir que el sueño que tuvo esa noche, mismo del que no había vuelto a tener con tanta intensidad y ahínco, le dio la sensación de que esa chica había venido a su vida como un silencio blanco, uno intocable e impenetrable para sus manos de alcanzar, de palpar y de admirar; los espasmos del odio sucumbían a un silencio que ni él mismo comprendía, y si se adentraba a mirar mucho el horizonte tal vez lo consumiría vivo sin dejar rastros de lo que fue alguna vez Irie Naoki.

Esa mujer no debió de haberse aparecido en su vida y haberle dejado un vacío enorme que parecía un hueco abierto en su pecho que se agujereada en su frío corazón. Esa mujer que le dijo que lo amaba, que lo abraza y le afirmaba que todo estaría bien, se se había subido a su cama, debajo de las sábanas, lo tocó así como nadie antes se atrevió a tocarlo, le brindo sensaciones nuevas para su cuerpo y como un soplo de viento, desapareció dejándolo vacío, lleno de una horrible sensación de soledad.

Por qué se sentía tan solo si vivía rodeado de una familia cariñosa y cálida que lo quería mucho?

Por qué la vida tenía que ser blanco y negro, si también podían haber grises?

Qué esperaba ganar con Kotoko, si aún no se enamoraba de ella? Bueno, se corrigió, a lo mejor el amor no se puede forzar a que suceda de la noche a la mañana, y tampoco puede haber intimidad si no hay intimidad de palabra. Sería una atrocidad para su mismo vacío, hacer crecer el agujero que lo torturaba con punzadas de agujas clavadas en su pecho.

El silencio no era benéfico para su persona, hasta que lo conoció de lleno aquella noche con esa mujer.

**Extracto del poema** **de:** "Vienes a mi como un silencio blanco" de Miguel Ángel Gómez.


End file.
